


Я обещаю

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Омега, сын богатых родителей, тайно любит альфу намного старше себя. Небогатого, взрослого альфу, который работает на его родителей. Шофёром. А тайное рано или поздно всегда становится явным</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я обещаю

Пара была скучнейшая. Теория экономики всегда навевала на Фреда тоску и сонливость. По полям блокнота вот уже полчаса вились затейливые узоры, перемежавшиеся с забавными рожицами и расчерченными полями для крестиков-ноликов. Монотонный голос лектора, пожилого беты, жужжанием раздавался в ушах, заставляя веки склеиваться, а голову клониться к парте. Наконец, не выдержав пытки, Фред уткнулся лбом в раскрытую тетрадь, отгородившись от лектора большим вязаным шарфом. Благо он сидел за последней партой, и его послеобеденный сон не так уж бросался в глаза. 

Его разбудил возмущённый удар локтем под рёбра. Его закадычный друг, Брайан, блондинистый бета с зелёными глазами, сердито хмурился, глядя на него.

– Сдурел что ли? У нас контрольная на следующей паре! Хватит спать, пиши.

– Мне наплевать. Я хочу спать, и… и вообще отстань.

– Ты всегда хочешь спать. И что ты только ночами делаешь? 

Омега не удосужился ответить, лишь склонился опять головой к парте и хитро улыбнулся, когда друг уже не мог этого увидеть.

Пара закончилась. Лектор поблагодарил за внимание, чем вызвал гаденький тихий смех аудитории, и студенты, облегчённо выдохнув, начали собирать вещи и группками по нескольку человек выходить в коридор. Фред неторопливо сложил тетради и блокноты стопкой, потом сунул их в рюкзак. Подхватив верхнюю одежду, поторапливая Брайана, он вышел в коридор и сложил вещи на скамеечку. На улице было холодно, и одеваться приходилось тщательно – даже до машины добежать надо было в тёплой одежде, а то слабый организм сразу подцепил бы какую-нибудь простудную гадость. Сначала шарф – большой, мягкий, вязаный, уютно облегавший шею. В него в случае особо сильных холодов и нос можно было спрятать. Потом шапка такого же цвета – тоже большая и с помпоном. Потом чёрное пальто и кожаные перчатки. Пока они одевались, к ним подошла группа сокурсников, состоящая и из альф, и из бет, и из омег. Два рослых альфы близнеца подошли к Фреду вплотную, игриво зажимая его.

– Ну что, Фредди, уж на этот раз ты с нами поедешь? Давай же, будет весело… Пустой дом, выпивка, музыка… Отдельные комнаты… Хорош ломаться, красавчик, поехали.

– Нет, ребята, простите, – омега кокетливо улыбнулся, потихоньку выскальзывая из рук близнецов. – Вы же знаете, родители не разрешают мне ночевать не дома. Я бы с радостью, но… сами понимаете.

– Как хочешь, – старший из братьев пожал плечами, и компания направилась к выходу.

– Почему ты каждый раз отказываешься? – подал голос Брайан, натягивая шапку. – Тебе же разрешают ночевать, ты у меня вообще всё время обретаешься. Только что не прописался.

– Отстань, зануда. Я, может, для брака себя берегу. А ты знаешь, что со мной случится, если я с ними поеду.

– Знаю, – согласно кивнул бета.

Одевшись, друзья вышли на улицу, где их уже ждала большая чёрная машина с частным водителем. Родители Фреда были весьма состоятельны, но собственную машину отпрыску покупать не спешили – боялись, как бы он не разбился. Опытный водитель устраивал их куда больше. 

Фред всегда просил подвозить до дома и Брайана – у беты не было ни своей машины, ни родительской, а добираться домой по такому морозу, да ещё и в час пик было убийственно, так что омега брал на себя заботу об обратном пути друга.

Водитель, альфа средних лет в форменной одежде, Блэйк, открыл перед ними заднюю дверь. Друзья, проходя мимо него, приветливо поздоровались и улыбнулись ему. Усевшись поудобнее, студенты принялись весело болтать, а альфа, сев за руль, нажал на педаль, изредка поглядывая на юных пассажиров и улыбаясь одним уголком губ. Незатейливый разговор ребят касался учёбы, преподавателей, друзей, которые звали их на тусовку. Водитель слушал вполуха, внимательно следя за дорогой. Он считал минуты. 

Минуты до того, как покажется небольшой уютный домик Брайана. До того, как Брайан чмокнет Фреда в щёку и, попрощавшись и поблагодарив, выйдет из машины. До того, как Фред помашет ему рукой, а он скроется за белой дверью с позолоченной ручкой. До того, как они останутся в машине вдвоём. И между ними будут летать по салону искры. Они даже не посмотрят друг на друга. Они будут ехать молча, думая об одном и том же, и будет казаться, что напряжение между ними можно потрогать ладонью, ощутить его физически. О, они поедут вовсе не домой. Они уедут за черту города, туда, где никто не увидит и не услышит их. И только там Фред, до этого сдержанный и молчаливый, даст себе волю. Такой худой, он переберётся на переднее сидение, не выходя из машины, просочившись между спинками передних кресел. В машине тепло, и он снимет шапку, обнажая взъерошенную, не по-омежьи короткую стрижку, снимет шарф, путаясь в нём и тихо чертыхаясь сквозь зубы. Тогда уже закончится терпение и у него, Блэйка. Он притянет омегу к себе на колени, торопливо расстёгивая молнию пальто, расстёгивая кардиган и рубашку, добираясь прохладными пальцами до тёплого поджарого тела. Фред выдохнет, закусывая губу и опуская ресницы, которые бросят тень на веснушчатые щёки. Им будет жарко. Тонированные стёкла машины уберегут их от непрошенных соглядатаев, и им будет всё равно, что творится за пределами тесного и душного салона машины. Хриплые стоны Фреда будут наполнять воздух, раскаляя его ещё сильнее, его изящные пальцы с короткими ногтями будут царапать широкую спину альфы, он будет нетерпеливо ёрзать и поскуливать, прося быть грубее и жёстче. 

Но это потом. А сейчас Фред весело разговаривает с другом, смеётся, чуть запрокидывая голову, распутывает наушники, чтобы дать послушать Брайану новую понравившуюся ему песню.

***

Когда Блэйк и Фред вернулись домой, уже темнело. Омега сидел на переднем сидении, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку и прикрыв глаза. Он так и не надел верхнюю одежду, и она кучей валялась сзади. Подъехав к воротам большого дома, альфа притормозил и оглянулся на Фреда.

– Одевайся. Я должен ехать за твоими родителями.

Омега, ни слова не сказав, надел шапку, шарф и пальто. Уже не так старательно, как в институте. Он нарочно тянул время, стараясь отдалить тот момент, когда надо будет выйти из машины, и она скроется за углом, подмигнув на прощание фарами. Наконец одевшись, Фред наклонился к альфе и коротко поцеловал его в губы.

– Ты придёшь ко мне сегодня? Я буду тебя ждать.

– Приду обязательно, – Блэйк улыбнулся, мимолётно погладил мальчика по щеке. – Вылезай. До вечера.

– До вечера, – понуро ответил омега и выбрался на улицу, сразу втягивая голову в плечи от холода.

***

Фред залез в горячую ванну, расслабляясь, наконец, после дороги из института, жаркой сцены на переднем сидении машины, короткого, но трудного пути от машины до порога. Было ужасно скользко. Омега чуть не упал несколько раз, совершенно отморозил нос и продрог до костей – и всё это за пару минут. Горячая ванна была идеальным способом отогреться и отдохнуть. Закрыв глаза и откинувшись головой на бортик ванны, Фред снова припомнил сильные руки, сдавливавшие его, жадные губы, колючий подбородок, кудрявые чёрные волосы, ещё не тронутые сединой, зубы, больно впивавшиеся в нежную кожу шеи. По его телу прошла крупная дрожь, вода зарябила и издала тихий плеск. Омега с удивлением обнаружил, что снова возбуждён. Вставать под холодный душ совершенно не хотелось, и Фред скользнул рукой вниз, обхватывая возбуждённую плоть и судорожно, громко выдыхая.

Расправившись с водными процедурами, омега закутался в тёплый банный халат и уселся за компьютер – делать уроки. Голова пухла от терминов и формул, но знать и понимать всё это было необходимо – родители устроили его в лучший вуз города, заплатили за это большие деньги, и учиться плохо было бы верхом неблагодарности. Он старательно писал конспект главы из учебника, когда на первом этаже хлопнула дверь и зазвучали голоса родителей. Фред спустился вниз и застал отцов в коридоре – они уже сняли верхнюю одежду и, разговаривая, шли к гостиной.

– Привет, – омега весело улыбнулся родителям, и те поздоровались в ответ. – Как дела? Почему так долго?

– Мы заехали по делам в фирму партнёров, – ответил альфа. – Блэйк, вы на сегодня свободны, – он кивнул водителю.

Блэйк попрощался, незаметно обменялся взглядами с Фредом, и вышел. Он жил в доме работодателей – чтобы всегда быть готовым, если им понадобится куда-нибудь отправиться. Вход в его комнату находился в заднем крыле дома, и он, беспечно насвистывая, пошёл по скользкой тропинке, ведущей к двери его комнаты. Вечер предстоял скучный – ему только и оставалось что смотреть телевизор, развалившись на диване, ожидая, когда в доме все заснут, и можно будет пробраться тайком в комнату юного любовника.

Фред в это время мило беседовал с родителями за ужином, уплетал жареную свинину, рассказывал о том, как прошёл день в институте. Для него время тоже тянулось отвратительно долго, и он ждал момента, когда в тишине спальни раздадутся тихие шаги Блэйка. Разговор с родителями, уроки, вечерняя болтовня с Брайаном по телефону… Всё привычно, всё как всегда. И только шаги, которые наконец раздаются в тишине – хоть и привычны уже, но заставляют волоски на теле встать дыбом, мурашки пробежать по коже, дыхание участиться. 

Омега не видел, во что одет Блэйк, но когда тяжёлое тело оказалось сверху, он на ощупь понял, что на нём широкая клетчатая рубашка и джинсы. Фред многое отдал бы, чтобы, просыпаясь, разгуливать по дому в этой самой рубашке – потёртой, выцветшей, вкусно пахнущей альфой. Его альфой. Но этого ни в коем случае нельзя было сделать, чтобы ни о чём не узнали родители. Блэйк всегда уходил рано, до того, как просыпались хозяева дома, а омега оставался спать один, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, которая всё ещё хранила тепло чужого тела. 

Но сейчас рубашка была не нужна. Дрожащими от нетерпения руками омега расстёгивал мелкие пуговицы, не отрываясь от губ любовника, а когда всё же отрывался, шептал что-то невнятное, но страстное и ласковое. Расправившись с рубашкой, Фред откинулся на постель, позволяя альфе провести руками по животу и груди, наверх, к шее. Даже сквозь футболку чувствовалось, что руки горячие. Мальчик выгнулся навстречу ласке и закусил нижнюю губу. Блэйк подцепил пальцами подол футболки и потянул наверх, изредка касаясь пальцами обнажённой кожи и заставляя омегу тихо вскрикивать. После альфа медленно провёл полной ладонью по торсу, на этот раз вниз, и остановился у самой резинки домашних шортов. В темноте трудно было рассмотреть юное тело, доверчиво подставляющееся под ласки, но это не помешало окинуть его обожающим взглядом. Склонившись, Блэйк провёл губами по вздрагивающему мягкому животу, прикусил чувствительную кожу, подул на место укуса. Фред аж передёрнулся от этой незамысловатой ласки. 

– Ну что, радость моя, – низкий голос звучал тихо, но так, что волоски на теле омеги снова встали дыбом, – ты готов развлекаться? 

– Да, – скорее выдохнул, чем сказал Фред.

Альфа оторвался от него только для того, чтобы включить ночник и углубиться в содержимое нижнего ящика тумбочки. Щёки омеги залились краской, однако предвкушение сладкой истомой разлилось по телу, исходя из паха и расползаясь по всему телу. Тихий шорох, лязг, и замысловатые предметы небольшой горкой ложатся на тумбочку. 

Игры давно вошли в привычку. Эти ночи всегда были основаны на доверии, и омега без раздумий протянул руки, позволяя надеть наручники сначала на одну руку, потом пропустить цепочку между прутьями кровати, потом закрепить вторую руку. Сладкая беззащитность в руках взрослого альфы сама по себе, как казалось Фреду, способна была вызвать оргазм, но ему предстояло куда большее. На этот раз Блэйк решил не ограничиваться одними наручниками, и мальчик послушно позволил связать ноги так, что колени оказались задраны к самым плечам. Омега стыдливо опустил ресницы и боялся даже представить себе, как похабно и бесстыже он сейчас выглядит. У альфы, и правда, захватило дух от такого зрелища. Он медленно провёл пальцами по худой ноге, чуть наклонился и, взяв в ладони маленькую ступню, обхватил губами судорожно поджавшиеся пальчики, слушая надсадный, чересчур громкий стон.

– Нет, малыш. Так дело не пойдёт, ты слишком громкий. Давай-ка, открой рот. Вот так, хорошо.

Кляп приглушил стоны, но не устранил их. Жалобный скулёж продолжался всё время, что Блэйк облизывал чувствительную ступню, покусывал пальцы, маленькую выступающую косточку. Джинсы начали причинять альфе заметное неудобство, и пришлось их снять, а вместе с ними и нижнее бельё. Фред, окинув взглядом обнажённое мускулистое тело, широкую грудь, покрытую тёмными волосами, чёрную стрелку, ведущую от пупка к паху, жалобно застонал. Если бы у него не было кляпа во рту, он попросил бы взять его немедленно, сейчас же, но он мог только мычать и заискивающе заглядывать любовнику в глаза. Само собой, альфа прекрасно понял все эти намёки и жалобные взгляды, ему и самому было невтерпёж, но тянуть время было частью игры. Он неторопливо открыл тюбик лубриканта, выдавил холодную вязкую жидкость на пальцы и осторожно вставил сразу два пальца в узкое, горячее нутро. Это было совсем не больно – после торопливого, жаркого секса в машине прошло всего несколько часов. Омега с удовольствием толкнулся бы навстречу, но его ноги были зафиксированы так, что ему было не пошевелиться. А это значило, что Блэйк будет вытворять с ним всё, что захочет и столько, сколько захочет. Фреду было не привыкать ко многочасовым заездам, длящимся иногда до самого утра, и он расслабился, позволяя мыслям вылететь из головы – теперь все его чувства были сконцентрированы на приятных ощущениях, которые приносили пальцы, размеренно скользящие внутри. 

Тишину комнаты наполнил звук тяжёлого дыхания и влажное хлюпанье, сопровождавшее откровенную и такую приятную ласку. Фред крупно дрожал, не имея возможности пошевелиться, но ему это уже и не было нужно. Блэйк нашёл маленький выступ простаты внутри и теперь целенаправленно гладил именно его, заставляя крупные судороги проходить по желанному, обездвиженному телу. Наконец омега застонал особенно громко, забился в сдерживавших его путах, сжимая пальцами прутья спинки кровати, запрокидывая голову, поджимая пальцы на ногах. Ему требовалась передышка, хотя бы одна минуточка, но у альфы не осталось никаких сил ждать. Он отвязал ноги мальчика, оставив наручники и кляп, и, забросив ноги себе на плечи, одним плавным движением скользнул внутрь. Фред блаженно улыбнулся бы, если бы мог, но ему оставалось только тихо стонать и вскрикивать при особо грубых движениях. Возбуждение, ослабевшее после оргазма, вернулось почти сразу, и омега принялся активно подмахивать задницей, отчего альфа глухо зарычал и задвигался быстрее.

Это было приятно. Блэйк бывал груб и никогда особо не церемонился с Фредом, брал его, когда ему хотелось, брал жёстко, больно, сжимая до синяков и оставляя красные отметины по всему телу. Фреду потом приходилось по нескольку дней ходить в бадлонах, чтобы никто не заподозрил, чем же он всё-таки занимается по ночам и почему отказывает всем альфам из вуза. Вряд ли кто-то бы оказался в восторге от того, что такой юный омега, такой красивый, влюбился не в блестящих богатеньких красавчиков-сокурсников, ездящих на дорогих машинах, живущих в собственных квартирах и ходящих на занятия, чтобы покрасоваться. Вряд ли бы кто-то понял, что этим расфуфыренным, молодым и неопытным светским львам институтского пошиба он предпочёл мужчину намного старше себя, небогатого, зато сильного, красивого зрелой красотой, страстного и опытного. И уж тем более никто бы не одобрил, что он, Фред, омега из состоятельной, благовидной семьи вот уже два года позволяет этому мужчине иметь себя во всех позах, связывать, метить укусами, что это происходит в родительском доме, почти под носом у ничего не подозревающих отцов. 

Но Фреду было плевать. Он никогда не пытался доискаться причины своих странных вкусов – да и были ли они вообще странными? Разве странно, что зрелый мужчина вызывает интерес? Разве странно, что хлипкие богатенькие сынки не идут с ним ни в какое сравнение? Они красивы, да, они богаты, они умеют сорить деньгами, но, почему-то, при взгляде на них в душе омеги никогда ничего не шевелилось. Блеск на пустом месте. Хвастовство пустыми достижениями – кто выпил больше пива, у кого круче машина, чьи родители богаче. Блэйк вот никогда не хвастался, но Фред знал, что ему было чем. Когда-то, лет десять назад, у него была своя фирма, крупная и успешная. И во время кризиса он потерял её и разорился только потому, что не хотел действовать нечестно. А у Фреда, который с детства привык к богатству и ухищрениям отцов, не удивляло богатство, зато удивляла честность. Возможно, всё началось именно с уважения к мужчине, которому совесть была важнее денег и успеха. Родители между собой отзывались о нём снисходительно, с ноткой жалости – они считали его чем-то вроде блаженного, которого надо пожалеть и бросить ему пару монеток милостыни. В детстве, когда Блэйк только начал служить водителем у них в доме, мальчик, ещё совсем ребёнок – ему было тогда восемь лет – слушал их, и их мнение воспринимал как единственно правильное. Но потом он как-то наткнулся в саду на Блэйка, ещё молодого и потрясённого своим провалом, и вдруг с ним заговорил. Иногда то, что на душе, проще высказать ребёнку, чем взрослому, и альфа, сев на скамеечку рядом с хозяйским сыном, рассказал ему всё, что его волновало и тревожило. Ребёнку куда проще понять и одобрить честный поступок, чем взрослому, и Фред проникся детским восхищением перед этим простым, казалось бы, человеком. С тех пор каждое негативное слово родителей, касавшееся Блэйка, заставляло омегу бледнеть от ярости и спорить с ними – очень осторожно, чтобы не показаться чересчур участливым к домашней прислуге.

Потом он узнавал о нём всё больше и больше – мельком, без тени хвастовства, альфа делился с малышом своей историей и, пожалуй, заложил в него те духовные ценности, которые казались родителям бессмысленными – доброту, сострадание, честность. Омега знал, что Блэйк воевал в Ираке, и эта война была ему не по душе. Там во время наступления он, вместо того, чтобы расстреливать пленных, искал людей в завалах, спас ребёнка и вернул его родителям. А однажды он поделился водой с раненым иракским солдатом, умиравшим от потери крови. Они не понимали друг друга, и Блэйк молча сидел с ним рядом, пока тот не умер. Омега узнал об этом, когда ему было двенадцать, и плакал всю ночь – тогда он понял, что такое смерть. А Блэйк из прислуги превратился сначала в доброго старшего друга, а потом стал предметом наивной детской влюблённости. Где уж Фреду было тогда знать, что влюблённость не наивная и не детская, что они истинная пара, пусть между ними и пролегла разница в двадцать лет? Теперь вот он это знал. И почти каждую ночь ждал альфу у себя в комнате, ждал с нетерпением. Проводил руками по широкой спине, привычно находя затянувшийся рубец от пули, едва ощутимый шрам от ножевого ранения. Сейчас, правда, это сделать было невозможно – руки были связаны. 

Эта ночь длилась бесконечно. Под конец Фред был не способен ни пошевелить ни развязанными наконец-то руками, ни сказать что-то связное. Засыпая, прижавшись щекой к груди альфы, он только выдохнул «люблю тебя» – и сразу заснул. 

***

Следующее утро началось как обычно – Блэйк ушёл рано, не разбудив юного любовника, и тот проснулся один, немного расстроенный тем, что ночь уже кончилась. Позавтракав с родителями, он поднялся к себе в комнату, чтобы собрать тетради и учебники, когда внезапный приступ тошноты заставил его опрометью броситься в туалет. Склоняясь над унитазом, вцепившись пальцами стульчак, омега думал о двух вещах: «слава Богу, у меня короткие волосы» и «Господи, хоть бы это было пищевое отравление». Хотя омежье чутьё сразу подсказало ему, что никакое это не отравление, а именно то, чего он опасался.

Нет, он хотел детей от Блэйка, определённо хотел. Но не на втором курсе института, не в восемнадцать лет… Да и родители тогда всё узнают! Ужас…

Наспех одевшись, Фред, бледный как полотно, спустился к машине, где его уже ждали родители и Блэйк.

– Что-то ты неважно выглядишь, – холодно заметил отец омега, смерив сына критическим взглядом. – Не хочешь остаться дома?

– Нет, пап, сегодня контрольная по профильному предмету. Нельзя пропустить.

– Ну хорошо, – отец удовлетворённо кивнул головой. Он был доволен тем, что мальчик не прогуливает учёбу по пустякам.

В машине, сидя на заднем сидении вместе с отцом, Фред не смел поднять глаз. Он боялся встретиться взглядом с Блэйком, боялся, что родители это заметят, боялся, что всё поймут. Но всё равно дать знать любовнику о своей предполагаемой беременности было надо. Только не сейчас, только если подтвердится. К счастью, институт был по пути на работу отцов, и первым из машины вышел именно Фред. Он бы не выдержал сейчас поездки наедине со своим альфой. Он не знал бы, о чём говорить, что делать, как не разреветься и не сознаться во всём. Так что он мысленно благословил родителей, которые ехали куда дальше и остались в машине.

Однако на учёбе надо было скрывать своё состояние от бдительного Брайана. Первые две пары это вполне удавалось – натянул улыбку на лицо, принялся болтать о ерунде, и друг ничего не заметил. А вот на контрольной – то ли от нервов, то ли сама по себе опять накатила тошнота, и пришлось опять мчаться в туалет. Брайан, ведомый благими намерениями, оставил контрольную работу и бросился следом, и застал Фреда на коленях в обнимку с унитазом. Дождавшись, пока друг окончательно распрощается с завтраком, бета подтащил его к раковине, наклонил над ней и умыл холодной водой, не обращая внимания на возмущённое пищание.

– И что это, скажи пожалуйста, было? Ты вчера перепил, съел что-то не то, или… – бета не решился высказать до конца своё предположение.

– Или, – мрачно констатировал Фред. – Если кому-то расскажешь – я тебя на клочки порву, понял?

– Понял, понял. Но когда ты успел-то? Ты всё время отказываешься ездить на тусовки с парнями. С кем ты переспал? С Биллом? С Лео?

– Ни с кем из них, дебил. Вообще не спрашивай. 

– Здрасте-пожалуйста. Что это не спрашивай? Если тебя тошнит, значит у тебя срок примерно две недели. А значит ты две недели молчал. Ты даже ничего мне не рассказал!

– Во-первых, я не обязан тебе об этом рассказывать. А во-вторых я тебе не рассказывал не две недели, а два года. Ясно? Позвони… позвони Блэйку, пусть отвезёт меня домой. Ладно?

– Ясно, – глаза Брайана сузились от обиды. – Два года? Ещё друг называется. 

– Ну пожалуйста, не злись на меня. Просто позвони Блэйку, пусть заберёт меня.

– Давай телефон. Выйдем в коридор.

Несмотря на свою обиду, бета обнял друга и осторожно вывел из туалета. Усадив его в коридоре на скамеечку, Брайан набрал номер водителя.

– Алло, Блэйк? Здравствуйте, это Брайан. Вы не могли бы приехать за Фредом? Ему плохо, надо отвезти его домой. Да? Хорошо, я посижу с ним пока. – Брайан вернул телефон омеге. – Ну ты и идиот, дружище. Родители-то в курсе? Хотя о чём это я, конечно нет. И что будешь делать? Аборт?

Несмотря на плохое самочувствие Фред нашёл в себе силы возмущённо вытаращиться на друга.

– С ума сошёл? Какой аборт? Я тебе не потаскуха какая-то, чтобы своего ребёнка убить. Уж если так получилось – буду рожать. 

– «Так получилось», – бета согнулся пополам от смеха, – ты два года с кем-то трахался, а теперь говоришь – так получилось? Боюсь, милый, у тебя нет никаких шансов. Твои родители не позволят тебе рожать сейчас. Да и родителям твоего дружка, кем бы он ни был, этот ребёнок даром не сдался. И твоему дружку, кстати, тоже. Как будто ты не знаешь наших альф. Как омег в постель тащить – так запросто, а как потом за это отвечать – так они не готовы. Не нагулялись ещё.

Фред облегчённо выдохнул. Все эти нелестные характеристики ни в коей мере не касались его Блэйка.

– У моего «дружка» давно нет родителей. И это не дружок, это мой альфа. Истинный. Он ещё ничего не знает, но он никогда не позволит моим родителям убить нашего ребёнка. Он меня защитит.

– Я рад за тебя, – голос беты стал ледяным. – Я готов был простить тебе, что ты не рассказал мне о своих перепихонах. А ты мне не рассказал о том, что нашёл истинную пару.

– Ты бы не одобрил…

– Откуда тебе знать! Откуда?! Как ты можешь предугадать мою реакцию? Ты, может быть, забыл, что я вообще не из твоей среды? Я не сын богатеньких родителей. Я не буду судить твой выбор по деньгам. Хотя, как я вижу, я угадал, и твой альфа небогат.

– А если я скажу тебе, что он намного меня старше? 

– Насколько? – Брайан насторожился.

– На двадцать лет, – прошептал Фред.

Брайан присвистнул.

– Ничего себе ты… Любишь мужчин постарше? Ну, хотя… как я вообще могу судить? Если вы истинная пара, то я одобрю вашу связь, будь у вас пятьдесят лет разницы. Знаешь, если так посмотреть, то двадцать – не так уж и много…

– Спасибо, – омега уткнулся лицом в шею друга. – Я надеялся, что ты меня поймёшь…

– Мы же друзья, – Брайан улыбнулся.

***

Блэйк приехал быстро. Не успели друзья закончить разговор, как он оказался около них. 

– Сможешь сам идти? – альфа обеспокоенно рассматривал бледного парнишку. Тот только кивнул.

Блэйк и Брайан обняли его с двух сторон и повели к выходу, но на лестнице он, всё же, умудрился запнуться. Альфа не выдержал и поднял его на руки, пробормотав «Целее будешь». Брайан смерил его при этом взглядом, в котором мелькнула догадка, но промолчал. Блэйк усадил свою ценную ношу на заднее сидение автомобиля, бета при этом уселся рядом, не раздумывая, и устроил голову бедолаги у себя на коленях. Машина тронулась, и Фред дрожащим голосом попросил везти не домой, а в больницу.

– Что с тобой? Ты болен?

– Нет, – омега едва нашёл в себе силы, чтобы ответить. – Я… ты же знаешь… Блэйк? Ты знаешь?

– Да, – альфа глянул на Фреда в зеркало заднего вида. – Знаю. Поедем проверяться?

– Да. Мои родители… Они захотят его убить. Они заставят меня…

– Нет. Я вполне пойму их чувства, но это мой ребёнок. Я не позволю им. Ничего не бойся.

Омега облегчённо выдохнул и спрятал лицо в коленях друга. Брайан осторожно поглаживал его по коротким волосам, мысленно ставя себе пятёрку за интуицию. 

В больнице троица проторчала несколько часов. Анализы и УЗИ подтвердили беременность Фреда, и последние его надежды на то, что он просто съел испорченный омлет, рухнули. Каждый омега мечтает о ребёнке, но не всегда это получается вовремя. Придётся бросить институт, родители будут в ужасе, да они просто сживут его со свету. Но омега знал твёрдо только одно – он никогда, ни при каком раскладе, ни за какие деньги не сделает аборт. Блэйк поддержал его, и это придало сил.

Однако долго скрывать это от родителей Фред не смог бы, так что разговор предстоял нелёгкий, да ещё и в самом ближайшем будущем. Омегу трясло от ужаса, он представлял себе лица отцов, когда они обо всём узнают, и на этот раз волосы на его теле вставали дыбом от ужаса. Рядом были самые близкие люди – истинный альфа и лучший друг, и это хоть как-то спасало от накатывающих волн паники.

В пять часов Блэйк уехал забрать родителей с работы. Он был спокоен, и это спокойствие передалось омеге, так что без альфы разговор более-менее наладился. Фред, которому полегчало, напоил друга чаем, и они сидели в гостиной, ожидая приезда хозяев дома. Бета уже перестал сердиться на друга за скрытность – он вообще не умел долго сердиться. Теперь его волновало только то, что скоро он будет другом жениха на свадьбе, дядюшкой и крёстным для новорождённого малыша и даже гордо называл себя дядей Брайаном.

Разговор друзей начал превращаться в весёлую болтовню, не омрачённую предчувствием ссоры с родителями, но в это время в коридоре послышался звук открывающейся двери. Фред разом побелел, как полотно, отчего веснушки выделились на его лице ярче, сжал кулаки и судорожно сглотнул. Родители, войдя, поздоровались с Брайаном очень холодно – они не одобряли дружбы сына с парнишкой из несостоятельной семьи. По напряжённому лицу Фреда они поняли, что что-то произошло, но не имели никаких предположений, что конкретно.

– Фред. У тебя что-то случилось? Ты бледный ещё больше, чем утром. 

Омега попытался что-то ответить, но голос его не слушался. Блэйк улыбнулся ему, кивнул и одними губами сказал «всё будет хорошо». 

– Давайте я вам скажу. То, что случилось, касается и меня тоже. И вообще случилось именно по моей вине.

Кажется, родители поняли всё ещё до того, как главные слова были произнесены. Отец-омега побледнел, схватился за сердце и не сел, а почти упал в ближайшее кресло.

– Ваш сын носит моего ребёнка. Кажется, это вы уже и так поняли.

Фред, наблюдая за реакцией родителей, втянул голову в плечи. Первым заговорил отец альфа. Его голос был тих и спокоен – и это было показателем высшей степени злости.

– Что ж. Это дело поправимое. Ребёнок этот нам не нужен. Мы оплатим аборт, ты, – он повернулся к сыну, – под домашним арестом, пока не выйдешь замуж за выбранного нами альфу, а вы, – он повернулся к Блэйку, – уберётесь из моего дома и не покажетесь больше никогда. 

– Нет. – Голос Блэйка был так же тих и спокоен. – Это мой ребёнок, и я не позволю его уничтожить. К тому же ваш сын – моя истинная пара, и он не выйдет замуж ни за кого, кроме меня.

– Мерзавец! – подал голос пришедший в себя омега-отец. – Какая к чёрту истинная пара? Тебе наши денежки нужны? Ну так ты ничего не получишь! Ни цента! Интересно, при таком раскладе нужен ли тебе ещё мой сын и его ребёнок?

– Конечно, – альфа улыбнулся. – Я люблю его, и мне не нужны деньги. Он действительно моя истинная пара. И я женюсь на нём, что бы вы на это ни сказали. Я увольняюсь, но, поверьте, я смогу зарабатывать достаточно, чтобы обеспечить Фреда и ребёнка всем необходимым.

– Я не позволю… – голос отца-альфы дрожал от негодования.

– Вы позволите. Истинные пары нельзя разлучать, это закон. Вы бессильны.

– Даже если вы истинная пара, разве нельзя было подождать? Зачем ломать мальчику жизнь? Он едва отучился полтора года, кто теперь возьмёт его назад?

– Он лучший ученик на курсе, после академического отпуска его примут с распростёртыми объятиями. Хотя да, я признаю, что мог подождать. Здесь вы действительно правы.

– Вот именно! А ты! – омега повернулся к сыну. – Как ты мог? У меня под носом, в моём доме! Как тебе не стыдно?! 

– Папа, я… – парнишка готов был разрыдаться, но отец не дал ему закончить. Одним молниеносным движением он подлетел к нему и замахнулся, чтобы ударить по лицу, несколько минут его рука висела в воздухе над зажмурившимся мальчиком, а потом безвольно упала вниз.

– Я в тебе разочарован. Я думал, ты хочешь счастья и успеха, но ты…

– Я счастлив. Можешь мне не верить, но я счастлив. 

– Как знаешь. Делай что хочешь.

В комнате повисла тишина. Брайан сидел на диване, потупившись и держа друга за руку. Блэйк скрестил руки на груди и хмуро смотрел на родителей Фреда. Те, не сговариваясь, вышли из гостиной, оставляя троицу в одиночестве.

Фред, напуганный и подавленный, молчал. Брайан, не поднимая глаз, вышел со словами «Я домой». Оставшись наедине с Блэйком, омега молча подошёл к нему и уткнулся лбом в грудь. Ощутив крепкие объятия, он успокоился, прижался крепче, прикрывая глаза. Ему было тепло и спокойно – любимый человек, такой сильный и надёжный, не оставил его в беде, поддержал, по сути, принял удар на себя. Фред как никогда чувствовал, что будет счастлив именно с ним. И именно сейчас.

Как будто прочитав его мысли, Блэйк улыбнулся, погладил его по голове так же ласково и по-отечески, как десять лет назад, и шепнул:

– У нас всё будет хорошо. Я обещаю тебе. Всё наладится.


End file.
